


Sheets

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Closeted Gay, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't just wake up, dress myself, and then leave, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

Sometimes it hurts to just look at you, the brown of your hair dark against the white of the covers. Mornings are so pale and empty without our legs tangled, your breaths steady as you exhale right at my chest, cheek warm and dimpled and still stained by kisses. Just when the sun's peeking through the curtains is when you're the most beautiful, and I wonder if you realize it the moment you wake up, even with me gone, how it's such a struggle to remove myself from those cradling limbs each time, pretending I don't want this when-

I _really_ do. 

And you know what makes things more difficult? That you come to me in switches - jumping from sweet to sexy and then cute, never undesirable even as you snore and snort through the waning dark, hogging all the bed space and the covers. _And it aches_ \- to have to leave you like this as daylight sweeps in, as the world wakes up, just because I can't face the fact that maybe what I've been looking for?

It's in the arms of a man like myself. 

  


I'm already wide awake and dressed up, perched on the edge of your bed and running fingers through strands of dye-ruined hair, gasping secrets on your temple as you sleep, oblivious like always. I want to stay, watch you wake, kiss you good morning - but I can't, because with the sun so bright and cheerful, I feel like everyone's going to see us and judge. 

"Yukkun..." 

You stir, lips curling into a sleepy smile as you push against the lips on your forehead with a sleepy mumble, and my heart (un)breaks with your affectionate murmur. 

"Aki... mmm..."

And you know what? I never even realized this beating organ is broken, not until you picked up the scattered pieces inside my ribs and put my heart back together. And it makes me think of how everyone says love is hard all the time, but it's only now that I know it's not. After all, it had been so terribly easy.

Falling for you. 

  


I pull away to gaze at your face as I stand beside your bed, and with a lingering caress to one plump cheek; "Bye beautiful."

  


And when you wake, I can only hope the sheets are still warm, that my calluses have left their marks on every stretch of your skin, like I intended them to, that my words resonate so you get to hear them, that you know that-

_A soft press of mouths in the aftermath of physical bliss, my cock still throbbing inside you, and you whisper with a smile in your voice and on your lips: "I love you, Akira."_

_And I hold you tight, bruisingly, wishing you'd get it, this wordless reply of_

  


-right from the start, I've always felt the same way for you.


End file.
